Opportunist
by Tanglepathsjourney
Summary: noun- a person who practices opportunism, or the policy of adapting actions, decisions, etc., to effectiveness regardless of the sacrifice of ethical principles. A look into Dumbledore and Grindelwald's relationship.
1. Chapter One: The Mirror of Erised

_a/n i have the first two chapters of this finished and the outline for the rest of it. pay attention to the dates at the top! its going to take place in all different times. any and all feedback is appreciated! I did not have this beta read and I am also typing this 100% on my phone in my free time. so mistakes will exist. hope you enjoy this story though! i feel like we need more grindelwald in this world :)_

* * *

Hogwarts 1991

After a long day Dumbledore was walking down the halls towards a place he knew he shouldn't go to. Him saying it was a long day was nothing but a excuse he gave himself. Trying to justify the hours he has spent over the years even though he knew it wasn't healthy. But he couldn't help it, some days he just needed to see it. Opening the door he found a unlikely sight.

Harry Potter was sitting infront of the mirror of erised. Having the boy in front of him he knew he had to be careful of what he said to him. knowing the delicate situation he had being sure Harry would grow up strong. How could he be sure this boy never came back here? looking around the room at anything but the mirror. He mulled around different ideas.

"curious, isn't it Mr. Potter?" getting Harry's attention seemed to be the best course of action to start. The boy jumped and turned quickly looking all parts guilty. But the longing in his eyes was obvious. Without asking dumbledore knew what he saw in the mirror. His parents being something he most certainly desired more than anything else.

"This is called the mirror of erised. One of a kind and a artifact known by very few." Not long after hearing this harry looks back to the mirror almost ignoring Dumbledore's presence. Not being bothered in the slightest Dumbledore continued.

"Can you think of what the mirror of erised shows us all?" Harry shook his head. Not trusting to say anything in front of his headmaster and not wanting to take his eyes off the mirror.

"What is it you see?" asked dumbledore gently. Finally harry looked away. Answering the headmaster.

"i see my family, my mom and dad. with me. happy, smiling all together. I brough ron here. to show him, but he only saw himself" Harry said confusion clearly written on his face.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help."

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," Said Dumbledore quietly.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." Dumbledores eyes look into the mirror quickly and than looked back to harry. Knowing he is nearly one of those men lost to the mirror.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed." Dumbledore said shooing the boy away. His own words bitter in his mouth.

Harry left without a fuss, scurrying past the headmaster throwing the cloak on as he went. Before covering his head harry stopped.

"what do you see headmaster?" looking to the man with young innocent eyes.

Needing no time to think albus spoke"i see myself holding a pair of woollen socks, one can never have enough socks"

The boy smiled back at the headmaster taking the answer for what it was and left the room disapearing into the hallway.

Sighing deeply dumbledore looked to the center of the room where the mirror still sat. Slowly he approached keeping his eyes on the engraving on top of the mirror. Not daring to look into the mirror itself yet. the frame was slightly worn. The metal frame showing underneath. With one hand the headmaster caressed the side of it. finally close enough to do so. glancing over he looked into the mirror only to see two odd colored eyes looking back into his own. The man had white spiked hair paired with a pale complexion wearing an immaculate suit. A young Gellert Grindelwald was before him. The man smiled at Dumbledore a real true smile. Winking before he turned and left the frames focus.

Dumbledore had to wipe a tear off his face as he thought about his old friend. Knowing what came next would only hurt more. the memory of the blood brother ritual, him and gellert pledging to never raise a wand at one and other. Pain seared across him and he remembered what he had done to get past that promise. the betrayed look in Gellerts eyes to this day didn't leave his mind.

Before anything else could come across the mirror he looked away turning completely. He may have lied to Harry about getting rid of this mirror, Dumbledore would be using this for something else.

Steeling his resolve he made a promise to himself to put Gellert into the past where it should of been to begin with. All these years of suffering and pain has left him weak and susceptible to making mistakes. now with harry in the school he could not afford such a weakness. dumbledore turned back to look one last time at the mirror of erised.

Tears fell as he knew this particular memory more than any others would have to be pushed aside if he were to move on. The mirror showed his fondess memory of him and gellert sitting on the couch in his childhood home. Gellert casually put his arm around his shoulder and leaned in to wisper in his ear, enticing a smile from the mirror version of himself. His head turning to look gellert in the eyes. Soft murmurs were exchanged as gellert leaned in the rest of the way and sealed Dumbledores heart with that kiss. The mirror faded out that memory and before anything else could enchant him to watch he left the room vowing to leave gellert grindelwald firmly in his past.


	2. Chapter Two : The First Meeting

_a/n this chapter is a lot longer than my last. but I had a lot of fun writing this one :) hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Fall of 1898

A beautiful day had Albus staring out the window longing for a freedom his family no longer had the luxury of. His sister Ariana babling next to him as he coaxed her to eat some food. Alberforth was at school at this time. Still finishing up hogworts which left Albus to tend to the family and keep the house and their sister safe. The burning hate fot those muggles who did this to his family simmered just below the surface in a way that no matter what, Albus couldn't shake.

"safe! we are safe. here is safe. safe safe safe"

Albus jolted slighlty at her coherent words. She must of sensed his distress. Shoving it down as far as it could go albus stood from the table and cleaned up her empty plate and cleaned her up.

"Ariana, I am going down the street to Bathilda Bagshots house to drop off the platter she gave us ok?" Albus asked as he shrunk the dish. She nodded vigoriously and skipped to her room closing the door with a light click.

Albus decided to walk to her house and enjoy the sun. On the way a man with striking white hair entered her house before him. Not feeling up to socialize properly Albus waited a few moments outside hoping this unknown man was making a quick visit.

It seemed he had no such luck as minutes passed and the social expectations were a better alternative than shuffling outside of her home. Being the ever polite gentleman he knocked lightly on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Albus my boy! its wonderful to see you, i was just talking about you. weren't we dear?" Bathilda looked to the man he saw earlier.

He was sitting calmy on one of her slightly overstuffed couches. Tea in one hand and a book he didn't recognize in the other.

"hmm" was the only indication the man even heard Bathilda speak.

"Oh put that book down it will do you some good to meet another boy your age"

Albus cleared his throat as he begun to feel like he was intruding and proceeded to remove the dish from his cloak and resize it for her.

"Here, we wanted to thank you for the roast. It was very enjoyable and ariana couldn't stop talking about it"

Bathinda took the dish and tutted about neading not worry as she begun to talk about other foods she could make for the family. As she passed into the kitchen she gave a pointed look at the boy sitting. Finally he Wandlessly put the book back into the bookcase and looked up straight into albus' eyes. bright blue meeting the heterochromia ones for the first time.

He felt the power radiating off of both of them as they had their stare down. Not one to back down, him being a dumbledore and all. Albus quirked an eyebrow at him trying to read into his mind. It seemed at that same moment the other also did the same to Albus since their minds clashed in a eletric way causing both to see stars as their powerful legitimas crashed into each other. shaken slightly and feeling like he was on a euphoria high Albus stumbled slighlty.

While Albus seemed to need time to ajust to the surge of power. The man sitting did not. " how curious, the great and mightly Dumblore has a nasty habit" his lips curled up into a smile as he spoke.

"As do you it seems. But i am less fortunate as I have no name to put to the face infront of me."

A full smile erupted on the mans face. Setting Albus slightly on edge. He didn't know this man. His accent was definitely german and as he didn't know who he was it was safe to say he wasn't from Hogwarts as they looked similar in age.

"Have you heard of the deathy hallows?" He asked seemingly out of random. Albus has never been so thrown off by another individual. He was erratic and he wasn't able to read his mind like he usually is. He knows he shouldn't but it does makes things so much easier.

"The nursery story?" Albus questioned.

"Ah, yes it it mostly told to children. peculiar is it not. That we tell children a fantasy story where death is the main theme." picking up his tea he took a sip before continuing "but I'm not here to talk about how to raise children now am i?" He set his cup back down and looked at Albus with an intense look "What if i told you they were real, and we could find them?"

Albus was even more thrown. Was this man really this delusional. "I would say good luck to you and go on my merry way"

"No interest? not of the stone? Bathilda told me about your mom. Sad really is it not."

"Who are you? you have yet to give a name" Albus said ignoring the other mans rambles on the deathly hallows. he was quiet done with this man.

Before he could respond Bathilda walked back in empty handed. "Gellert, your suppose to be making friends right now. stop scaring the poor boy. athis is Gellert Grindelwald. I apologize for his behaviour. he is quiet sour as he was not able to complete his schooling at Durmstrang. Poor boy. Too smart for his own good. You two would make great friends I just know it. You with all your articles in the paper." Bathlida sat in the other chair across from Gellert.

"Please sit Albus, keep this old women company" She said motioning to the empty seat next to Gellert. His face gave nothing away as he looked to the man sitting and again felt the eletric warmth surge through his body. Gellert must of felt it also as he rose quickly.

"now Bathilda, this poor man must be tired. Let me walk him back to his place. As i feel it is also time for me to retire for the night." He spoke bowing to give her a quick kiss on the top of her hand. Albus was speechless by the mans behavior. acompletely and utterly confused. Gellert looked at Albus but this time it was a different look. He looked up and down Albus' body in a way he knew was not acceptable of any man to do to another man.

Shivering slighlty Albus cleared his throat. "I am capable of walking myself" Albus turned to bathilda to speak to her directly after giving Gellert a calculating look. "thank you again for your hospitality as well as home cooked meals. It is most appreciated"

"nonsense. I'll bring by some fresh breads and meats tomorrow for you two ok?" smiling she looked to gellert. "be sure he gets back safe"

Fixing his cuffs Gellert spoke "Of course. Come along Albus" he said offering his elbow as if he was a lady and not a man. Albus looked at the offending arm and walked passed.

"I don't need an escort" He opened the door and walked out not looking back to see if Gellert was following.

Gellert smiled. this man was unique and smart. the perfect companion in his journey. he could nearly feel the darkness in the man fighting for release. the pure power this man possessed was so close to his own. nearly familiar in its pulsing. Gellert knew Albus was going to be dangerous for him. But he couldn't help walk after him plans forming in his mind.

Gellert ended up catching up to Albus and walked calming next to him. Allowing his hand to slightly brush against Albus' once just to see what would happen. Albus did not disappoint.

Jumping slighlty and pulling away from Gellert, Albus glared at him "I am not a poof. what is your problem?" looking forward seeing his house not too much further away. Albus sped up slighlty.

Gellert reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. "I am not either. But you can not deny our connection . can you?" looking deep into Albus' eyes when he finally looked his way it was like a key was unlocked. both men opened their minds to the other, mutual curiosity too much to handle. Both men shielded their mind from most things but allowed the other to see what they wanted. Albus spent time watching what happened to Gellert when he got kicked out of school and how almost the whole school body fought for him to stay. How he was experimenting on new protection spells. How his research on the deathly hallows begun. How Gellert wanted to use the hallows to give the wizarding world a chance to be seen by muggles and rule them. he saw how Gellert seemed to already have added albus in his plans. he saw how Gellert felt his power when he walked into Bathildas and how Gellert honestly found him as someone he wanted to be around.

While Gellert saw exaclty what happened to his sister and all he went through with his family. his dad being in azkaban for killing the muggles who destroyed his sister. His mother trying to calm Ariana and instead being killed by her when she was in obscurial form .How alberforth was in school and depended on Albus so greatly. He also looked at how Albus couldn't seem to find anyone who was as smart and powerful as himself. most people looked at him in awe. friends, real close friends seemed to be something he had trouble with.

Pulling from each others minds, only the slighlty twitch from albus showed any strain on the two of them. smiling Gellert begun walking again not saying a word as he motioned for Albus to follow.

Albus did so mostly so he had time to think. A lot was playing in his head but the main thing was. he like Gellert Grindelwald, he liked him a lot. he was everything in this world he could want.

"Why the deathly hallows?" was all Albus asked as they were only two houses from his own. "I get the allure. but why chase them?"

Looking at Albus from the corner of his eye his brows furrowing. "imagine it? a world where we could be who we are. we who live for freedom, for truth, and for love." stopping in front of his house now Albus waited to hear more of what Gellert had to say.

"I do not want to rule out of bloodlust. I want to bring our society where it should be. In a position we can stop the bloodshed of the muggles. stop the witch hunts and allow our world to grow like it should. But enough about my vision of the future. it is you I want to know more about."

shocked by all that was said albus didn't show it in his person. instead he nodded, understanding exactly what Gellert was saying and honestly he agreed.

"The stone could bring back my mom, you know this." albus said trying to gauge the other mans intent.

"yes I do know. I am not here to force your hand. but offer you the chance to be here with me. i have waited a long time for this vision to come to pass. and now with you stading in front of me. I couldn't be happier this finally did."

The hints were there, albus asked the next logical question in his mind "What does this future look like thatyou saw?"

"I think that is best for another time, is it not? enough has been said for a first meeting. but I do not plan to leave without a promise of a second one. would you go out to dinner with me?" the double meaning behind his words gave albus pause.

The connection and attraction was there and how could he deny this man atleast a formal meeting. "I accept" was all he said nodding slighlty.

"all I ask is you keep your mind open Albus. It has been a pleasure meeting you" he squeezed Albus arm and turned away walking back the way he came.

Albus took no time at all to open is door and enter his home. It feeling emptier and darker than any other time. Not even thinking he turned on the lights of his house wandless not even getting the same thrill of being able to wandlessly cast. The lack of family even more prominent after having Gellert around him shining his light in all the dark places inside of him. He knew this man was going to change the path he walked on, and Albus was not going to fight it but embrace every last second.


End file.
